


Cast beyond the moon

by Craftybadger1234



Series: Steal the moon [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, M/M, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Secret Relationship, Top Remus Lupin, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftybadger1234/pseuds/Craftybadger1234
Summary: After the body swap and the fiasco with Mary, Remus and Sirius get together. It's a bumpy road, and a secret for most of it, before they get their happily ever after.





	Cast beyond the moon

“Ow! Be careful,” Remus cried out as Sirius shifted against him, “my leg is still tender.” Remus was curled into Sirius’s warm body in the infirmary. This full moon had not been kind to him.

“Sorry,” Sirius replied as he shifted the blanket around them. “Want me to get more of your ointment?”

“No, it’s fine.” He sighed heavily. “Thanks for staying with me. I don’t know how to ask James and Peter to _cuddle_.”

Sirius snorted. “They would, though, if you did ask.”

“I know. But it would be weird. You always feel just right.”

“Flatterer.” They were silent a moment and then Sirius asked about Hogsmeade with Mary.

“I said I don’t want to talk about it. I’m ill, you shouldn’t be aggravating me,” Remus moaned.

“But this is the best time, because you can’t run away from me here. And you need me to keep you warm.”

“You ought to be ashamed of yourself, taking advantage of me like this.”

“Moony...”

Remus sighed. “I told you already. She found out, freaked out like we expected, and left. What more can I say?”

“I don’t know. Just… more.”

“It’s fine. Please stop bringing it up.”

“It’s not fine, Remus. I saw how he shredded the bed.”

“I shouldn’t have taken her to the Shack.” He sighed again. “I don’t remember much, just the scent of her everywhere. It pissed him off.”

“Next month will be better, when you’re not so close to the memory anymore.”

“I still have to see her at school. Smell her in the Shack.”

“We’ll go clean up before next moon. Scour the place with cleaning charms. Maybe set a few rabbits in there to spread their scent around.” Sirius continued softly, “Don’t let this scare you off.”

Remus gave a sad laugh. “Too late. I was already scared. This just proved me right.”

“You’re not right, Moony. There’s someone out there for you. We all face rejection, but you have to keep trying.”

Remus snorted.

“She rejected me too, you know.”

“Yeah, after you treated her like chattel. At least you can change your personality. I’m stuck like this.” Remus groaned, “Fuck, my leg is twitching again. I think the scratch hit the nerve after all. Go get the ointment.”

“I thought you wanted me to keep you warm?”

“Yeah but James’ll be here soon and it’ll be awkward…”

As if summoned, James and Peter came in just as Sirius was shifting the blanket to get at Remus’s thigh with the ointment.

“Still bad, then?” James asked.

“Yeah. It’ll probably take a few days to finish healing. Pomfrey thought I nicked a nerve, and now I agree with her.” He hissed as Sirius rubbed ointment around the cut on his upper thigh. It numbed the area, stopping the twitching of his leg.

“Here, we brought you some sweets.” Peter pulled some chocolate frogs from the pocket of his robe. He opened one and split it between him and Remus.

“Thanks,” Remus sighed as he nibbled.

“We, er, also ran into Mary. And Lily,” James said.

“Oh?” Remus’s eyes flew open but otherwise gave nothing of his thoughts away.

“Yeah, they were bringing you some class notes.” James held up the stack of parchments he’d taken from Mary and Lily.

Remus took the stack and began flipping through them. He grimaced and tried sorting through them, organizing them by class.

“Sorry, I may have gotten angry and threw them to the floor first.”

Remus laughed, “Defending my honor?”

James shook his head. “I’m so mad at her, I just want to burn her hair off.”

“That’s… very specific,” laughed Sirius.

James just shrugged. “Some of those are Lily’s. She’s innocent in this at least. It didn’t look like Mary told her.”

“Well that’s good, I guess,” Remus said quietly as he handed the parchments to Sirius to put on his bedside table.

“Do you think, maybe, we could tell Lily soon? Since Mary knows?” James asked, scrubbing at his hair.

Remus felt a wave of fear. Lily was his only friend outside his dorm mates and he didn’t want to risk her friendship. On the other hand, “Maybe. It would be good, I think, for Mary to have someone to talk to about things.”

“I was actually thinking that if she was going to freak out and abandon you, I’d like to know now before things get serious between us.”

“You’re barmy if you think things will ever get serious between you too,” Sirius laughed.

“You would - would drop her if she didn’t accept me?” Remus asked.

James pat his arm. “Of course I would. We’re family. If she can’t accept that, then I have to let her go.”

Remus smiled and blinked away tears. “That means a lot to me, James. I think - “ he wiped at his eyes and laughed to cover his awkwardness, “yeah, you want to tell her?”

“I can do that, if you like. I’ll patrol with her tomorrow, since you’ll probably be too sore to walk. I can tell her then?”

Remus nodded.

James smiled at him, “It’ll be fine, you know. And you’ll always have us.”

\--------

James, Peter, and Sirius left Remus to nap while they went on to dinner. After, they drew straws to see who would sit with Remus that evening. Sirius had long since mastered the art of conjuring the sticks so that he would win. James and Peter only rolled their eyes that he pulled hospital duty _again_ and left for their common room. Sirius tried not to skip on his way to the infirmary.

It was dimly lit for the evening but Remus was awake, having napped a good portion of the afternoon away. He was miffed about having to spend the night in the infirmary, much preferring his dorm. But with his injured leg, he didn’t think he could make it so far.

Sirius sat by the bedside while Madam Pomfrey fussed over Remus. Once she’d left, Sirius slid into bed behind him, wrapping an arm around his waist and gently sliding his leg between Remus’s legs.

“You don’t have to,” Remus said quietly.

“Maybe I want to.”

After a few minutes of silence, Sirius whispered, “Remember when you were me?”

Remus snorted.

“You, er, helped me. After the full. Before you were you again.”

Remus stiffened slightly and said slowly, “Yes?”

“Did you want, or, er, need me to, maybe return the favor?”

Remus exhaled on a heavy sigh, “Er, no, but thank you for the offer?”

“Okay. Another time, perhaps.” Sirius settled back into silence and slowly Remus’s body relaxed against him again.

They lay silent together until Madam Pomfrey shooed Sirius out just before curfew.

\--------

Remus was released the next morning, and with the help of the other three Marauders was able to make it to all his classes. By dinner time he was too sore to do any more walking. Not for the first time, James filled in for him on patrols that evening.

Lily’s face soured when she saw James with Remus’s prefect badge, but then she sighed and gave him a small smile and led the way out of the common room. They wandered the fifth floor, shining wand light into the dark corners and alcoves, and popping their heads into random empty rooms.

“Remus still not well enough? That must have been a rough fall he had,” Lily began.

“Yeah. He’s got a vicious cut on his leg. It should be back to normal tomorrow or the next day.”

“Well that’s good.”

Several minutes later she spoke again, “Did he keep the notes we gave him?”

“Yeah. He was looking them over when I left.”

Several more minutes passed in silence and then, “Thank you, I suppose, for patrolling for him. It’s easier than trying to shuffle the patrol roster.”

“You’re welcome.”

The silences were grating on Lily’s nerves. She wasn’t used to a James Potter that wasn’t trying to show off or gain her attention. The tension was driving her mad.

“Is there something wrong?”

James looked at her, surprised, “Yeah. I just don’t know how to go about it, is all.”

“You?” she smiled. “Finally admitting you aren’t absolutely certain of everything?”

He gave her a smile she would not admit was charming, “Oh Evans, there are many things I’m definitely certain of.” He nudged her with his elbow and winked.

“And yet?” she asked with a softer smile.

James stopped and ruffled his hair. He sighed and indicated they sit. He slid down the wall, legs splayed out while she plopped down next to him, cross legged. She looked at him curiously but with patience.

“What did Mary tell you, about Hogsmeade?”

Lily deflated a little, “Nothing. She won’t talk about it. Just said she and Remus weren’t suited to one another after all.”

James nodded, thinking over his options. “Since then, Remus has been a wreck. Even more than usual. He’s always been sensitive but now, he’s closing himself off even more and it’s hard to watch.”

Lily’s face showed her concern but otherwise she kept silent.

James ruffled his hair again. “So you can see how maybe there’s a need to tread carefully?”

“Mary hasn’t quite been herself either, you know.”

“Yeah, well…” he trailed off, then abruptly stood. “I think I’d rather keep moving, if that’s okay with you?” He strode off down the corridor, kicking a classroom door open.

“Sure, yeah.” Lily scrambled to her feet and followed.

“See, the thing is, Remus. He’s… “ James stopped so suddenly that Lily slammed into him. Then he took off walking again.

“Potter!” Lily yanked his arm, pulling him to a stop. “What is going on?”

James opened the door to a nearby classroom and sat at a desk, indicating Lily do the same. “I think it’s best we sit.”

Lily rolled her eyes but sat stiffly across from him, arms crossed, and patience thin.

“Remus said I could tell you but it’s harder than I thought it would be.” James fluffed his hair again and took a deep breath. “You know he’s injured a lot.”

Lily nodded, her stance relaxing a bit.

“Have you ever noticed it’s, er, cyclical?”

“Cyclical?”

“Yeah. Like the - the lunar calendar.”

Green eyes narrowed, then suddenly went round as saucers. Lily stumbled up away from the desk, hand over her mouth. “No! It can’t be!”

“He was bitten as a young kid, kept it secret his whole life. Doesn’t even remember a time when he wasn’t.”

“He’s a - a werewolf? Oh god, I did not see this coming. How did I not see this coming?”

“That’s why it didn’t work out between them, Remus and Mary. She found out and she freaked.”

“Oh. I’m not sure what to say right now.” Lily absently bit at her nail, focused on the floor. James kept uncharacteristically silent, letting her mull it over. Finally she sat back at the desk with him.

“I can’t believe I didn’t figure this out. Why didn’t I see it?”

“He hides it well. And really, unless you’re taking Astronomy, who pays attention to when the full moon is?”

“I guess? But all those illnesses and things?”

“It’s less noticeable when the full is on a weekend, or over hols. And usually he’s back to normal in just a day or two. He heals fast. And really, you only became friends last year when he became prefect.”

“Remus. Wow. I can’t believe it.” She shook her head, “No wonder Mary is freaked out. She doesn’t deal well with stress.”

James’s face darkened. “Yeah I know. She was a real bitch to Remus.”

“Hey now! She’s still my friend! And that’s a lot to take in unexpectedly!”

“Whatever. All I know is Remus is back to being ashamed of himself and he’s having trouble eating.”

“She’s not exactly having a fantastic time herself, you know.” Lily cocked her head to the side, “Wait, when Remus and Sirius swapped bodies, it was the full moon, wasn’t it.”

“Yeah,” James shuddered, “Sirius probably didn’t think that through like he should have.”

“That’s… creepy. Weird.” She shook her head. “Poor Remus.”

“So, you’re okay then? Not going to freak out at him too?”

“No, I think… he’s still our Remus, right? It’s just… wow.”

James smiled in relief. The love of his life had passed the biggest hurdle. It was smooth sailing to their wedding day from here on out. Standing, he said, “We should head back.”

As they reached the Gryffindor common room, Lily took James’s hand and said quietly, “You’re a good friend, Potter.”

James squeezed her hand and replied, “You’re all right yourself, Evans.”

\--------

With the Easter Hols upon them, the group gathered to make plans. Remus was too tired from the full moon to bother with the train ride home so he was staying. He insisted Sirius and James go and have a good time at the Potter's house. Peter would, of course, be returning to his demanding mother. 

When they returned to school, the mood shifted considerably. Remus, although he was eating normally again, began to feel overwhelmed by the pressures of his schoolwork combined with his prefect duties. He and James finally sought permission from McGonagall for James to take Remus’s place as prefect for the remaining two months of the school year. Each time he patrolled with Lily, he returned brimming with excitement. When he returned one evening with hair more tousled than usual and swollen lips, no one commented on it.

Mary made tentative overtures of friendship to Remus, which he hesitantly returned. Lily did her part to ease the way, primarily by creating a study group just for the Gryffindor sixth years. Everyone pitched in with notes and practicals, and with much laughter and company. Although Marlene and Dorcas didn’t know about Remus’s furry little problem, they were happy enough to be drawn into the Marauders’ inner circle. If nothing else, they learned where potential pranks were set to go off and could avoid the worst of it.

The Saturday before the May full moon was a Hogsmeade weekend. James was bouncing off the walls because Lily had finally agreed to go with him. Saturday morning found him tossing his clothes, both muggle and magical, all over the dorm before finally wearing something of Sirius’s.

“Why are all your clothes nicer than mine? Mum must like you better.”

Sirius lay on his bed, tossing and catching a quaffle. “Maybe when Lily kicks you to the curb, she’ll feel sorry for you and start sending _you_ gifts.” He smiled when Remus snorted. “I can’t help it if she feels sorry for the lost little almost-orphan and wants to buy me clothes.”

“Fine, play the almost-orphan card. But I’m borrowing this robe.” He admired his fitted grey robes, with black piping, one last time before tucking his wand up his sleeve. “Wish me luck, boys, although I won’t be needing it!”

“Good luck hiding what a prat you are!” Peter yelled as James raced down the stairs. He shook his head at Sirius and Remus. “What about you two? You didn’t mention plans.”

Sirius tossed the ball to Remus, who was not paying attention, and so it bounced off his knee to the floor. “We haven’t been to the Shack since the last moon. We should go check it out, make sure it’s ready for Tuesday.”

Remus set his book aside and stretched awkwardly so his cardigan and shirt wouldn’t ride up. “Good idea. But ugh, what a long walk. We’ll have to go through Hogsmeade. It’s too early in the day to freeze the Willow.”

“You coming, Wormtail?” Sirius asked.

“Nah, you don’t need me, right? I’ve got Gobstones Club later this afternoon.”

“We can handle it. We’ll bring you something from Honeydukes,” Sirius said as he dragged Remus out of the dorm.

They walked the familiar road to Hogsmeade, dotted with other students. This was the last Hogsmeade weekend of the year and more students than usual were taking advantage of it. But they’d had plenty of practice evading detection so Remus and Sirius were able to sneak away, taking a shortcut through the woods to the Shack.

The wards let Remus through with no problem and he led the way upstairs to the bedroom where he transformed each month. He flopped onto the bed, and threw his arm over his eyes to block the light. “Fuck, that was a long walk. I’m exhausted.”

“Budge up.”

Remus wriggled to one side of the bed and Sirius arranged himself on the other side, their legs tangled together.

“Are you catching her scent?”

“No. The elves changed the sheets already. And it’s been a while since Mary was here.”

Sirius rolled on his side, draping himself over Remus, “Well, I’m still glad we came. I like it here.”

“I fucking hate this place.”

“No you don’t,” Sirius said, rubbing soothing circles on Remus’s belly, “you hate the wolf. If we were two regular students looking for a place to snog, you’d love it here.”

“But I’m not a regular student and I’m not looking for a place to snog.”

“What if I was looking for a place to snog?”

Remus shrugged, “Bring her here and I’ll let you in.”

“What if it’s not a girl I want to snog?”

“Bring _him_ here and I’ll let you in.”

“Moony, you absolute berk, I’m trying to ask if you want to kiss me.”

That got his attention. Remus rolled out of the bed and stared at Sirius from a sitting position on the floor. “What?”

Sirius gave him a teasing smile. “I want to kiss you.”

“Why?”

“Because I like you.”

Remus looked down at himself, then around the room, as though expecting James to jump out with confetti or something. “What?”

Sirius slid to the floor, kneeling in front of Remus. He took both his hands and said, “I like you and I want to kiss you. Will you let me?”

“I’m not - I don’t - ,” Remus shook his head, confused.

“Okay,” Sirius dropped his hands and sat on the bed with a small smile. “It’s okay. If you change your mind, or want to give it a try, I’m here.”

“Yeah, okay.” Remus stood hesitantly and fiddled with his sleeve hem. Finally he sat on the bed next to Sirius and rested his head on Sirius’s shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

Wrapping an arm around Remus he said, “Don’t be. It’s fine. I had to at least ask.”

“Is that why you always cuddle up? I thought it was because of when you were me.”

“You’ve always made me feel calm. But it’s been different since March. More. So I thought maybe we could try a little something. But not if you don’t want to.” After a pause, Sirius asked, “Is it going to be weird between us?”

“No different than usual I suppose.”

“So you’ll still let me spoon you?”

“Well, I kind of still need that.”

“Good.”

Remus shifted so he could lay back on the bed again and pulled Sirius down next to him. “If I’m overstepping, or making this difficult for you, you’ll let me know, right?”

“Of course,” Sirius lied easily. And as they whiled away the hours until lunchtime, Remus just let him.

\--------

May’s full moon was relatively easy. There were no new injuries so Remus got an early discharge from the infirmary. James helped him back to the dorm, where Peter waited with tea and chocolate. Sirius shooed them out to dinner while he helped Remus change into his pyjamas, knowing Remus wouldn’t change where they could see.

“You don’t have to help me, you know,” Remus said, as Sirius finished buttoning his shirt.

“I want to.”

“Always trying to see me starkers, eh?”

“Yes.”

Both boys dissolved into giggles as Sirius tucked them into Remus’s bed.

Remus moaned in delight when Sirius lay down behind him. “You are so warm. But I feel like I’m taking advantage of you.”

“Are you sure I’m not taking advantage of you?” Sirius asked as he slid his hand around Remus’s waist.

“Maybe it’s just mutually advantageous.”

“I love when you seduce me with big words.”

Remus laughed at his best friend. “What are we doing, Padfoot?”

“Spooning so you stay warm.”

“You know what I mean.”

“Don’t read too much into it Moony. You said you weren’t interested and that’s fine. I can still help you, as a friend. If it’s weird, you can kick me out.”

“You’re too warm to kick out.” Remus sighed in contentment, the warm body behind him easing the ache in his joints like nothing else could.

“James and Peter will be back soon, but we’ve got a few more minutes.”

Remus only squeezed the hand on his belly in response. Ten minutes later, when James and Peter returned from dinner, Remus was cold and alone in his bed once again.

\--------

The following week, the sixth year Gryffindors set up a strict revising schedule for their last month before end of year exams. James and Sirius evaded study sessions whenever they could, but Peter was grateful for the extra help. Remus was just happy someone else cared about their grades as much as he did.

He was on his way to the large room where they worked on their Transfiguration practicals. McGonagall was the only teacher that brooked no excuses from Remus and he adored her for it. He was looking through his notes on human transfigurations, determined to do McGonagall proud, when Mary and Lily came in, followed by a Ravenclaw he couldn’t quite remember.

Lily smiled when she saw him. “Remus! Oh good, you’re here already. This is Lorraine. Lorraine, Remus.”

Remus was instantly on his guard, but stuck his hand out nevertheless, “Pleased to meet you.”

“Likewise,” she responded shyly as she briefly shook his hand. She bit her lip against a smile and looked down at her shoes.

Mary nudged Lorraine, “Remus is having trouble with eye color changes. Why don’t you help him?”

Remus looked slightly bewildered at the two smiling Gryffindors. “All right then, shall we sit?”

“Oh no, Lily and I have to go. But you’ll work fine with Lorraine, won’t you?”

“Wait, you’re leaving?” Remus asked in alarm.

“So sorry, but something’s come up. You’re in good hands Remus! Ta, Lorraine!” With muffled giggles, Lily and Mary abandoned him.

“Er, why don’t we sit?” Remus sat carefully at the table where his notes were spread out.

Lorraine sat without a word, although a light blush spread over her cheeks. Remus could almost hear the racing of her heart as she pulled her notes from her bag.

“So, er, have you managed to change your eye color yet?”

With a mumbled incantation and a precise wave of her wand, Lorraine’s eyes changed from blue to dark brown. She blinked a few times at Remus and smiled, then looked to the table again. 

“A complete color change! That’s pretty impressive. I can’t do much beyond making mine a little darker or lighter brown.”

She fiddled with her parchments, then shoved the top piece at him.

“Oh! I see. Your notes are extensive. Did you get them - “

He cut off as she pulled a slender book from her bag and also shoved it at him. _Minute Muto_ read the title.

“Thank you,” he said quietly. He flipped through the book and found a thousand variations on the spells used to change one’s face. Eye color, hair color, cheekbone structure, chin, lips. All of it. Quite a handy book to have if one hated their appearance.

Even a section on scarring and how best to glamour that which cannot be changed.

Remus swallowed hard. “This is quite handy. Is it from the school library?”

Lorraine nodded.

“Can I borrow it for a bit?”

Lorraine nodded again with a smile.

Remus smiled in return and began taking notes. After almost an hour of silent flipping through books and taking notes, Lorraine abruptly stood. Remus, on full alert, did the same.

“I should go now.”

“Oh, yes, all right then.” Remus twirled his quill nervously. “Thank you for the book. Should I return it to you, or the library?”

“Library,” she whispered with a blush and another small smile. Lorraine twitched her hand, as though unsure if she should shake Remus’s hand again or simply leave. She opted to leave. Spinning on her heel, she was out the door before Remus even had a chance to say good-bye.

Remus gave her ten minutes to get away before leaving for the Gryffindor common room. Lily and Mary had some explaining to do.

\--------

Remus found them giggling on a sofa in the common room. James and Sirius were just coming down the stairs from their room when Remus threw his bag at the wall to grab the girls’ attention.

“What. The actual _fuck_. Was that?”

Instantly the girls stopped giggling and looked contrite.

“Did you two not get on?” Lily asked.

“Not get on? For all I know she was planning either an elaborate seduction, or else my murder. Could have been either one, really, as she didn’t say more than ten words the entire time! What was she even doing there and why did you leave me?”

Mary shrugged sheepishly, “We just thought, maybe, you’d be interested in her. She’s quiet and well-read, like you.” Her eyebrows drew down and she shrunk back into the sofa when Remus focused on her.

Peter tumbled through the portrait hole. “I looked for you guys in the study room but it was empty. I thought we had Transfiguration practice today?”

“We did, until Lily and Mary abandoned me with Lorraine-the-mute-Ravenclaw.”

“Lorraine? Westing?” Peter laughed, “Definitely not the right girl to throw to the wolves.”

Remus felt it then, the subtle shift in tension, the stench of fear that burned his nose.

James pulled Peter behind him. “Maybe not the right time for those kinds of jokes, Peter.”

Remus glared at Lily and Mary. “Is there anything, anything at all about me, that indicated I wanted help finding a girlfriend?”

“We were just trying to help,” Lily said softly.

“Everyone wants someone,” Mary added.

“Not everyone. Don’t ever do that to me again. And for fuck’s sake, there’s no reason to be so fucking scared!” Summoning his bag, Remus stalked out of the room and up the stairs. Sirius quickly followed.

Lily cleared her throat. “Well, that went well.”

“You couldn’t have known,” James said. “He’s just been… more cautious since…”

“Since the last girl he opened up to was a complete bitch about it?” Mary spat before shaking her head. “I thought we could fix this but I’ll have to think of something else.” She pat Lily on the leg and left for the girls’ dorm.

\--------

In his room, Remus flung his bag at the wall to hear the satisfying clunk. But it wasn’t enough so he tore his shoe off and threw it too. 

“Here, try this.” Sirius conjured several small, ceramic balls and floated them to Remus. He grabbed them one by one and threw them at the wall. The resulting crashes were remarkably soothing. 

“Thanks,” he mumbled as he fell face-first on his bed with a heavy sigh. 

Sirius vanished the shards and then sat on the end of Remus’s bed. “Better now?”

“Not really, no.” Remus screamed into his pillow. Then huffed out, “I am so fucking confused.”

Emotion, hot and garbled swirled through Remus. That stupid girl and the quiet that grated on his nerves for no discernible reason. Rage from the fear rolling off Mary and Lily. The loneliness he hadn’t even acknowledged was a part of him until Sirius switched places with him for a day.

“Would it help if I kissed you?”

Remus laughed and rolled over to stare at the ceiling. He sighed as his laughter faded. “Maybe,” he whispered softly.

“Wait, really?” Sirius stretched out on his side to face Remus. He watched Remus’s eyes dilate and knew he could likely smell Sirius’s arousal.

“I don’t know what I’m doing anymore. What if I hate it?”

“I’m absolutely willing to risk it,” Sirius said as he wriggled closer to Remus.

“Risk our friendship?”

“We’ll never lose that, Moony. But I’m willing to give us a shot. If you don’t like it, no harm done.”

Remus traced Sirius’s cheek, around his ear. “Maybe some harm. I don’t want to hurt you, Padfoot.”

“I promise I can take it,” Sirius whispered.

Footsteps and chatter outside the door alerted them to James and Peter returning to their room. Sirius quickly sat up and moved to the end of the bed so it just looked like they were chatting.

“Feeling better, Remus?” Peter asked.

Remus cleared his throat. “Yeah, I suppose. They meant well, I’m sure.”

“Lily says to tell you they’re sorry and won’t ambush you with dates anymore.”

“Well thank god for small favors.”

“How come no one is running around trying to set me up with anyone?” Peter whined.

“You run a club that is primarily girls! How do you not have a girlfriend?”

“Ew, gross. They’re mostly all little kids. Hardly anyone is our age.”

“Which brings me to the eternal question, why the fuck are you still part of that group in the first place?”

“It helps them to have someone older involved. And I’ve got nothing else to do with my time except get in trouble with you lot. And, most importantly, it provides me with an alibi when I need one.”

As Peter had the fewest detentions of them all, no one could argue with that. They spent the evening arguing the merits of various alibis, avoiding the subject of girlfriends altogether.

\--------

As May rolled to a close, Sirius and Remus found no opportunity to explore the possibilities between them. With the quidditch season over, and no more practices to be had, James hovered near-constantly. 

Sitting in Potions one day, Sirius groused, “You’d think he’d be spending more time off with Lily, but no, he has to be next to me at all times. It’s almost as if he’s forgotten I’m going home with him for the summer!”

“You should come to mine over the summer. Tell the Potters you need to give them a break,” said Remus as he stirred their pale green Shrinking Solution. He screwed up his face as he read their textbook, unsure how to get it the vivid green it was meant to be.

“Will that mean I have to spend time with Peter too? Because his mother drives me spare.”

“She won’t want you anyway.”

Sirius stuck his tongue out at Remus. “Maybe I’ll come in July. It’s a blue moon.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me. Padfoot wouldn’t be able to join me anyway. Not with the set-up we have.”

“Would we share a room?”

Remus leaned close and whispered in Sirius’s ear, “You know you’d have to share my bed.”

“How is the potion coming, boys?” Professor Slughorn boomed as he passed their table.

Sirius jumped, knocking Remus into the table. The potion sloshed in the cauldron, but luckily stayed inside.

“Looks good. Perhaps slice the daisy roots finer next time.” He nodded and moved on to the next pair of students.

Remus and Sirius bumped together, laughing, while Peter and James, across the aisle, shook their heads and smiled.

\--------

Finally, their stars aligned and there came an evening at the end of May when James left the Great Hall with Lily for a romantic something-or-other by the quidditch pitch, and Peter was off with his Gobstones Club. Remus and Sirius tried to act natural as they left the Great Hall for their dorm.

Remus set a light proximity warning on the stairs, in case James or Peter returned early. Sirius stretched himself out on Remus’s bed, trying to look enticing.

“Are you sure about this?” Sirius asked.

“It’s just a few kisses, right?” Remus responded. He rubbed his palms on his school robes, then pulled them off altogether, leaving him in his jumper, school shirt, and trousers. He sat on the end of his bed, looking Sirius over.

“Come here,” Sirius said as he pulled Remus down next to him. They lay curled up together, letting Sirius’s warmth ease the ache in Remus’s joints. The full moon was only three days off and this was familiar enough to help them both relax.

After several long minutes, Remus whispered, “Are you going to kiss me now?”

Sirius smiled and pulled him closer. He nuzzled into Remus’s neck saying, “You smell so good.” He kissed just below Remus’s jaw, while his hand caressed his cheek and into his hair.

“Sirius,” Remus whispered.

“Remus,” Sirius replied with a smile. Pressing Remus onto his back, Sirius ghosted his lips over Remus’s. His tongue slid along Remus’s lips, coaxing them open. Sirius dipped his tongue inside, moaning at the heat he found there. “Okay, yeah? Please tell me it’s okay.”

Remus gripped Sirius’s hair, “It’s good.”

Sirius groaned and kissed Remus harder, deeper. Their tongues danced and their bodies rocked gently together. Remus wasn’t sure what was his own rising arousal, and what was the arousal he could smell on Sirius. It was strange and new, his experience with intimacy being so limited.

This thought had him pushing gently at Sirius’s shoulders. Grey eyes looked earnestly at him, “Still okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I just need a minute.” Remus shifted with a light shiver when he felt Sirius’s erection pressing against him. 

“You take all the minutes you want,” Sirius said as he rested his head on Remus’s shoulder. “Can I touch you?” he asked, already pushing Remus’s shirt up.

“No!” Remus shoved his shirt back down in panic, then more calmly, “No, please, not yet?”

“Okay. It’s okay, Moony.”

“I know you’ve seen the scars before, but it’s different when we’re, you know…” Remus trailed off, feeling stupid.

“Is that why?” Sirius smothered laughter. “I promise I’m not laughing at you Moony! But really, after all we’ve been through you think a few scars are going to scare me off at this point?”

“It’s not a few. And they aren’t attractive.”

Sirius straddled Remus, pinning his hands to the bed. He nuzzled into his neck with tiny kisses, and then down his chest to his belly where he used his nose to tickle Remus.

“Stop it Padfoot!” Remus screeched through his laughter, feebly struggling against Sirius’s grip. “Stop! Tickling’s a low blow!” 

Sirius gave him a wicked grin, “I can show you a low blow, if you want.”

Remus snorted and Sirius collapsed against him as they laughed together. They cuddled up again as the laughter subsided.

Sirius tipped his smiling face up to look at Remus. “So, what did you think? Something we can keep up with?” 

Remus hugged him close, “Yeah.”

“Keep it quiet?”

“Seems easiest? Until we know more?”

Sirius nodded against him and wrapped an arm around Remus’s waist.

\--------

The last full moon of the school year was always frantic for the Marauders. Somewhere deep in the recesses of his mind, the wolf knew he wouldn’t be seeing his pack for too long and it made him more energetic than usual. Paired with a new interest in Padfoot, the wolf was almost more than they could handle. Wormtail shivered in Prongs’s antlers while the wolf repeatedly tackled and released Padfoot. Only Padfoot’s playful tail-wagging stopped Prongs from interfering.

The next day, in the infirmary, Sirius had several bruises that Madam Pomfrey healed without questions while Remus slept on.

“Don’t tell Remus about the bruises,” Sirius told James and Peter. “It’ll only make him feel guilty and it’s fine.”

“Can we tell him the wolf slobbered on Padfoot like an ice lolly in mid-summer?”

“Let me think… no. You two are idiots,” Sirius flipped them two fingers. “Don’t make this weird, especially just before exams.”

Remus slept straight through until dinner. They brought him a slice of cake but he wasn’t up for eating just yet. He took the potions Madam Pomfrey gave him without fuss and then, as usual, asked if he could go back to his room.

Sirius said, “We can help him walk.”

“And see that he takes his potions before bed,” added James.

But it was Peter that swayed her with, “Really, he can sleep as well there as he can here, right? Maybe better since there will be no random students popping by to disturb him.”

She cast a charm on Remus to make him lighter so the boys could get him to bed with little fuss. James and Sirius took him to their room, tucking him in carefully while Peter went to the kitchen for snacks for when Remus was ready to eat. 

And if, in the middle of the night, Sirius crawled into bed with Remus to keep him warm, no one needed to know about it.

\--------

The next weekend, despite being nearly back to normal, Remus played the “still healing” card so he could stay in, and Sirius drew the short stick to keep “poor Remus” company while James, Peter, and the girls went outside to enjoy the warm sunshine. 

Sirius nearly whooped as he shut the door behind the boys. “I thought they’d never leave! I’m sick of climbing into your bed in the dead of night.”

“Sick of it? Really?” Remus said with a smirk.

Sirius grinned, “Well, maybe I misspoke.” He pulled Remus in close and dropped small kisses along his jaw. 

Remus turned his head to capture Sirius’s lips with a small moan. “Is it weird to say you kiss better than Mary?”

Sirius collapsed on the bed, laughing “Yes, you nutter, it’s definitely weird to compare kissing me to kissing Mary, especially since you know what it’s like for me to kiss Mary.”

“Our relationship is fucked up,” Remus replied as he stretched out on his belly on the bed.

“Yeah, but it’s still my favorite.”

“Mine too.”

Sirius rolled into Remus, rubbing circles on his back. He worked his way down Remus’s back until he reached his waist. He slid his fingers under the hem of Remus’s shirt and paused briefly. At Remus’s nod, Sirius pushed the shirt up so he could trace the skin of Remus’s back. His light touches made Remus shiver. When Remus started to squirm, Sirius pulled his shirt back down and draped himself over Remus.

“You are so beautiful,” Sirius said as he carded his fingers through Remus’s hair.

“Flatterer.”

Sirius laughed and pulled Remus over to kiss him. They whiled away a pleasant hour with soft kisses and slow touches.

\--------

The stress of exams was made easier by hidden kisses from Sirius. Remus still felt a little odd at times, kissing a bloke, but Sirius had always known how to worm his way into Remus’s head space. There never really seemed to be time to worry about what he was doing, Sirius always kissed it away.

Mary, and occasionally Lily, still gave off hints of fear and it made Remus grouchy. Being with Sirius soothed those feelings, and let him relax in a way he didn’t think he ever could with anyone else. 

And now the scent of Sirius’s skin drove Remus wild. He wasn’t sure if it was because Sirius always smelled aroused around Remus, or if he had learned to associate the scent with his own arousal, or if it had simply come to mean safety. Whatever the reason, Remus was becoming addicted.

He was ready for more than just kisses.

Unfortunately, this realization came a little too late. Before they knew it, exams were over and they were taking the train back to London. There were hugs all around as parents welcomed their children home, and friends said good-bye for the summer.

The summer holiday was the worst part of the year for Remus. Hard as it was to hide his furry little problem from his classmates, it had nothing on the full moon without his pack. And this summer there would be three of them. Fucking blue moon. He took extra care to give James and Peter long hugs so that no one would comment when he hugged Sirius for far longer than he should have. His body trembled in Sirius’s arms, somehow afraid that letting go meant he’d never get him back again.

“It’s okay Moony, I’ll come see you. I promise,” Sirius whispered for him alone.

Remus could only hope that was true.

\--------

The boys always kept in touch during the summer holidays. Owls flew back and forth between the three houses, keeping everyone in the loop. They all wanted to know how the moons were for Remus. James kept them apprised of his contact with Lily, scant as it was. Sirius loved to spin tales about how much the Potters loved him more than James. Peter just sent complaint after complaint about his mother.

The big news was a letter from Dumbledore notifying James that he was picked as Head Boy. Everyone was surprised but the letter indicated he had come highly recommended after he filled in for Remus for the few months at the end of term. James was even more thrilled when he found that Lily would be Head Girl. Sirius wrote that if James referred to them as a “power couple” one more time, he was going to run away from home again.

Lily wanted to get together for the weekend, with James, to make plans for the coming school year. She emphasised this was _not_ a social visit. Strictly for Head Girl and Boy planning. Sirius nearly begged Peter or Remus to take him in for the weekend so he could avoid being the most awkward of third wheels. Peter’s house was, of course, out of the question.

And so the last Friday in July found Sirius tumbling through the floo into the Lupin house.

“Sirius! Welcome! It’s been so long since we had you over!” Hope Lupin said as she hugged the taller boy. “Here, we’ll take your bag. Lyall, dear, send this up to Remus’s room. How has your summer been?”

“Good so far!” Sirius turned to hug Remus, but gasped instead. “Remus! What happened to your face?”

“Like it?” Remus gave him a goofy grin. Thanks to the book he’d borrowed from that Ravenclaw, Remus had learned to glamour the scars on his exposed skin. He held out his arms, for once in a short-sleeve t-shirt, for Sirius to admire. But he was most proud of the slash across his face, impossible as it was to hide, and the clear skin he now sported.

But his smile faded as he took in Sirius’s shocked face. Nerves filled him, almost making him drop the glamour entirely. Sirius was peering close, then running his hand down one of Remus’s arms. “You don’t like it?”

“No, I mean, I guess it’s fine. Like a girl wearing makeup, right? Maybe it’s okay sometimes. I don’t know,” Sirius smiled sheepishly, “I’m just used to the way you usually look.” Sirius turned Remus’s left arm up to check his underarm for a scar Padfoot once left. It, too, was glamoured, leaving smooth skin behind. “Oh,” was all Sirius said.

“I’m sorry,” Remus said softly. He dropped that glamour and Sirius smiled at the reappearance of the scar.

Sirius pulled Remus in for an all-too-short hug. “It’s okay. If it makes you happy, I can get used to it, I guess.”

But Remus could tell by the sideways glances that Sirius was not as happy with the glamours as he was. His mother, too, had complained about them and she was obviously relieved that Sirius had taken her side. Hope linked her arm with Sirius’s and led him into the kitchen for lunch. Their table was small so no one noticed that Remus sat close enough to press his leg to Sirius’s under the table.

Sirius had never failed to charm the mothers around him, except his own, and Hope was no exception. She giggled like a young girl at his ridiculous stories of life with the Potters and plied him with second helpings of everything. Remus couldn’t stop fidgeting now that Sirius was near. As lunch went on and he dropped glamour after glamour, Sirius’s arousal increased. The sweet scent of it lulled Remus into a stupor until he could no longer focus on the conversation around him.

It was time to get Sirius alone.

They went for a short walk through the woods behind Remus’s house, the only place they could be sure they would not be overheard. Sirius pulled Remus in for a tight hug and a deep kiss until they collapsed on the forest floor.

“Fuck Sirius,” Remus growled, “you taste so good. Smell so good.” Remus rolled them so he could cover Sirius, his whole body trembling with a sudden want.

Sirius answered by kissing him harder, deeper, and squeezed the flesh of Remus’s arse. “You are so gorgeous. Mmm… if I’d known how grabby you’d get with a little separation, I’d have kept my distance before.”

Remus only growled again and ground his hips down into Sirius. He managed to wriggle Sirius’s shirt off, then slid down his body, licking and sucking at his neck and chest. His hand covered Sirius’s hard prick, rubbing it over his jeans, and making Sirius moan.

“If you keep that up, I’m going to come.”

Remus pulled his hand away. “Wait, not here.” He hauled Sirius to his feet and threw his shirt at him. “Come on.” He led them nearly back to the house, stopping at a door in the ground near the well house.

“What’s this?”

“The root cellar.”

“Oh.” Sirius looked around, taking in the landscape. Remus was right, there was no way for Padfoot to sneak in or around where Remus transformed. Remus heaved the small door open. It hit the ground with a loud thunk that made Sirius jump, even though he knew it would happen. Remus disappeared down the narrow ladder.

Inside the cellar it was pitch black, except for the small shaft of light coming through the door. It was a tiny room, even with the shelves removed. Long gouges cut the dirt of the walls, and there were several shallow holes dug out of the floor. In one corner sat a small, lumpy pile of bedding.

“This seems like a nice place to change,” Sirius said as he looked around. “Nothing sharp to injure yourself on.”

“It makes me filthy, but yeah, no furniture or glass to cut me.”

“Could he dig out through the ceiling?”

“No, there’s a steel layer my dad installed below the grass. It’s locked in tight. Probably the most secure place I’ve had to transform in all the houses we’ve lived in.”

“So…” Sirius began with a small grin, “You maybe want to fool around in here?” 

Remus kicked at some of the loose dirt. “Is it weird? Your scent in here… it would help, I think.”

“Well,” Sirius said as he pulled his shirt off again, “whatever helps.” He pulled off his jeans and, wearing just his pants, spread out Remus’s blanket. Remus cleaned it with a few charms so they could lie comfortably. 

Sirius held Remus close and ran his fingers through Remus’s hair. “Are you tired today?”

“I was before you got here.” Remus nuzzled into Sirius’s neck, inhaling his scent. His hand drifted up and down Sirius’s chest and belly, moving lower each time. When his hands skimmed over Sirius’s erection, Sirius inhaled sharply. He gave Sirius’s prick a gentle squeeze through the fabric.

“Fuck, Moony. What if your parents find us?” He rocked his hips up into Remus’s hand.

“You’ll have to be quick.” Remus sat up on his knees and kissed Sirius soundly. He pulled Sirius up and arranged them so Sirius was nestled in the vee of his legs, Sirius’s back to Remus’s front. Remus kissed at Sirius’s neck while continuing to caress all the exposed skin he could comfortably reach. Down his chest, across his thighs, back to Sirius’s hard prick.

“What about you?”

“Can’t right now. Just you.” Remus pushed the waistband of Sirius’s pants down, and took Sirius’s cock in hand. “You feel so good. Smell so good.” He wanked Sirius at a steady pace, using his moans as a guide. “I want you to come, Sirius, all over this blanket. I want you to mark it as yours so tomorrow, when the wolf comes out, he can roll around in your scent. Can you do that? Can you make a big mess when you come?”

Wordlessly Remus conjured enough lube to make his hand run smoother, faster over Sirius’s cock. Sirius’s moans grew deeper and his hips rocked impatiently. The warm body nestled between his thighs had Remus harder than ever but he would hold off for now. Right now all he wanted was to make Sirius come. 

“It’s been driving me mad ever since you first said you were coming for a visit. I can’t tell you the number of times I’ve pictures bringing you here, wanking you just like this.” One hand snaked around Sirius’s waist, holding him close to Remus. Sirius pushed against the erection pressing into his lower back, and his head fell back on Remus’s shoulder. 

“Remus. Almost. So close now.” Sirius lifted his head to watch as Remus’s hand picked up speed. His hands held tight to Remus’s thighs and his hips rocked faster. “Now. Fuck! Now!” Sirius came with a low, long moan. Remus twisted his wrist around Sirius’s cock, directing the sudden spray of come in a wide arc over the blanket.

Panting, Sirius relaxed into Remus’s arms. Remus kissed along his neck and rocked them gently back and forth. “So good, Sirius. Mmm…” Remus’s heart was racing and his body thrummed with energy. The scent of Sirius’s orgasm filled the little room, making him deliciously lightheaded.

As Remus helped Sirius into his clothes, he declared, “We’re doing this again tomorrow.”

Sirius could only laugh.

\--------

That evening Hope made popcorn and they all played whist after dinner. Sirius was a terrible cheater but Hope was a really good cheater so they made a good team. Remus and Lyall, too caught up in honesty, lost every round in the face of such competition. 

Remus spent the entire time distracted by Sirius. The way the light glinted in his eyes, the boisterous laugh, the way he nibbled on his lip when he pretended to think. And oh fuck, the way his foot rubbed the back of Remus’s calf and the occasional breathy exhalation for Remus’s ears alone.

By the time Hope came around to stories of Remus’s toddlerhood, Remus was too on edge to sit quietly anymore. He faked a yawn and declared it bedtime. Kissing his mother goodnight and nodding to his father, he pulled Sirius up the stairs, to his bedroom. He closed the door, pressing Sirius up against it.

Sirius’s mouth opened to him readily, his hands grasping Remus’s shirt. “Cast a silencing charm.”

“Can’t. My dad will hear it and know something’s up.”

Sirius looked at him quizzically. “How do you hear a silencing charm?”

“You don’t. It’s the complete absence of sound that tips him off.” Remus pulled off Sirius’s shirt and licked around one nipple, making Sirius hiss.

“So what are we going to do?”

“Be very, very quiet.” Remus flicked on his wireless as he made his way to the bed. He kicked off his shoes then lay back, patting the bed beside him.

Sirius shook his head and smiled at the music blaring from the radio. Kicking off his shoes too, he sprawled half on Remus, half on the bed.

Remus brushed Sirius’s hair back with his fingertips. “I’m so glad you came to visit. It’s been lonelier than usual here.” He rubbed noses with Sirius and lightly kissed him.

“It’s been good at James’s. Certainly better than back with my parents. But I miss seeing you all day, all the time.” Sirius rolled them over so Remus could cover him. They exchanged soft, lazy kisses. “I miss the feel of you.” Sirius bunched up Remus’s shirt to reach below the hem but Remus pushed it back down. Sirius sighed, “Still?”

Remus stiffened, then pulled off Sirius entirely. “It feels weird, your hands on me.”

“You don’t seem to mind putting your hands all over me.” Sirius rolled off the bed and pulled his jeans off. He dug through his bag to find his pyjamas. He dressed with his back to Remus. 

“Well it’s one thing to see the scars, it’s another to touch them.”

Sirius whipped around, hands on hips. “Again with this? I thought we were past that!”

A knock at the door interrupted them. Remus jumped up to answer, turning off the wireless as he went.

Hope poked her head around the door, “Everything okay boys? You have everything you need for tonight?”

“Yes, thank you, Mrs Lupin.” Sirius blushed, “Hope. We’re fine I think.”

“If Sirius needs anything, I know where to get it. Thanks, Mum. Goodnight.” Remus leaned forward and kissed her cheek again. With a last little wave, Hope went off to bed. Lyall gave a taciturn nod and followed her down the hall.

Remus closed the door then darted a glance at Sirius. He quietly cast the silencing charm now that his parents were off to bed. He moved to the dresser and opened the drawer with his pyjamas. He hesitated briefly before pulling off his t-shirt and grabbing the first shirt he could find. Sirius yanked it out of his hands and tossed it to the ground.

“You still think,” Sirius whispered as he came up behind Remus, “I’m going to be disgusted by your scars? Is that it?” He ran his hand lightly down the center of Remus’s back. Remus shivered, head bowed. Sirius removed his t-shirt and pressed his naked chest to Remus’s back. “All this time we’ve been taking it so slow because you are ashamed of yourself?” He kissed the back of Remus’s neck. “You should be. Ashamed for not trusting me more.” He wrapped his arms around Remus, holding him close. 

Remus turned in his arms and kissed Sirius. “I’m sorry I’m an idiot.”

“You should be.” Sirius pulled them to the bed. He ran his hands up and down Remus’s body, pinching and grabbing what he could reach. “You feel so good against me. Tell me you want this.”

“I do. I want you,” Remus groaned as he kissed Sirius’s neck and jaw. He whispered in Sirius’s ear, “All of you. You’re so warm. Smell so good.” He licked the outer shell of his ear then down his jaw back to his mouth. The next kisses were slow and deep, giving him the same lightheaded feeling in the root cellar earlier.

“Can I see all of you? Please?” Sirius moved his hands to caress the impressive bulge in Remus’s jeans. His fingers popped the button open, but before he could lower the zip, Remus stopped him.

“Not yet,” Remus bit his lip and met Sirius’s grey eyes. “Not yet, please.”

Sirius sighed, “Is there a good reason why, or is this a Remus-being-a-berk reason? You know I’ve seen you naked already, right?”

“Yeah but not, like, ready-to-go naked. It’s - it’s different then.”

“Ready-to-go?” Sirius laughed. “You mean hard as I am right now?” He pulled Remus’s hand to his prick and moaned when Remus caressed him. “I want to lick you. Suck you. I want you to come all over me. I want you to mark me as yours.”

Remus growled and shoved his hand down Sirius’s pants.

“Yes, Moony, fuck yes! Tell me you don’t want to come on me. Say it and I’ll leave you be. Fuck! I know you do. I know you want me.”

“I do want you.” Remus yanked Sirius’s pants and pyjamas off. He covered Sirius, devouring his mouth with hot kisses. “Want you!”

Sirius rolled them so Remus was on his back. He straddled Remus’s hips and stroked his cock through his jeans. “Let me?”

Remus groaned and nodded, his eyes trained on the ceiling. Sirius helped him wriggle out of this jeans and pants and then…

“Holy fuck Moony!”

“Padfoot!” Remus whined as he curled up, trying to pull the covers over himself.

“No, don’t. I want to see.” He leaned over to kiss Remus and whispered against him, “Please let me see all of you. Trust me.”

Remus reluctantly let go of the blanket, mumbling nonsense about the last person he trusted. In that moment Sirius wished he could hex Mary into next week. Instead, he pulled the covers back and let himself admire his Moony in all his naked glory.

His cock was huge, hard, and beautiful. Sirius felt desire wash over him, making his own prick twitch in excitement. With gentle fingers he traced the length, reveling in Remus’s low moan of pleasure. He leaned forward and slowly licked around the tip before taking Remus’s cock into his mouth. Slowly he bobbed his head up and down, taking a little more in each time.

“Fuck, Sirius, it’s too much. You have to stop.” Remus groaned and tugged at Sirius’s silky hair. “Please stop.”

Sirius popped off and whined, “Why can’t you just let yourself have a little fun? Aren’t you having fun?”

“Yeah, but you have to - to finish first,” Remus said with a light blush. “You remember how it was? The - the,” he whispered, “orgasm.” He blushed even darker and continued, “I won’t be good for anything else after so you… “

“I promise I’ll be fine either way. Now will you lie back and enjoy?”

Remus nodded and lay back on the bed, nervously fisting the sheets as Sirius began licking and sucking at him once again. He felt so hot, so languid, as his pleasure built. Sirius’s scent wavered around them, filling Remus’s head. He sat up and pushed Sirius off him. 

Remus took his cock in hand as he pulled Sirius to lie back on the bed. “Lie here. I’m close now and I want… what you said.”

Grinning like mad, Sirius pumped his own cock. “Want to come on me? Make a mess on me? Mark me?” His hand moved faster, eyelids fluttering closed then opening abruptly so as not to miss anything. “Come on then. I’m close enough. I bet your hot spunk all over my chest would just about do it for me.”

“Fuck Sirius, where do you hear such filthy things?” Remus knelt above Sirius then, biting his lip as his orgasm swept over him. He jerked his hand hard, making his come splatter all over Sirius - belly, chest, cheeks, and oh fuck even his open lips. Remus groaned and collapsed next to Sirius, trembling all over. Sirius buried his hand in Remus’s hair and pulled him in for a filthy wet kiss as he also groaned out his orgasm.

Sated, his whole body relaxed against Remus, who continued to moan lightly as another hot wave washed over him. Sirius cleaned them up with a wave of his wand then tucked them into the bed so he could hold Remus close as the aftershocks continued.

“Good?”

Remus gave an exhausted, weak chuckle that soon had Sirius laughing as well. Sirius held Remus until the tremors stopped, and they could drift off to sleep, content in each other's arms.

\--------

Sirius was not surprised to wake before Remus, who was bound to be sleepy today. He dressed quietly and went down to the kitchen. Lyall sat at the table reading the newspaper while absently eating his tea and toast. Hope lit up when she saw Sirius and hugged him good morning.

“Did you boys sleep all right?”

“Oh yes. It was a lot quieter without James and Peter.”

“Good, good. What can I fix you for breakfast? We have all sorts of goodies. Remus said you are fond of pastries so I made a batch of lemon tarts.”

“My favorite! I’ll take two with some tea, please.”

Hope set a plate of three tarts on the table for him, along with a fresh pot of tea. Sirius was just finishing his second when Remus came down, bleary-eyed and sleep-mussed. He sat next to Sirius and leaned heavily on his shoulder.

“Sleeping beauty awakes! Your mum made lemon tarts for me!”

“I know. Ew, I don’t want it.” Remus screwed up his face and shoved the lemon tart away from his face. He smiled at Hope when she set a plate of bacon in front of him. “Thank you, Mum.”

“That smells tasty!” Sirius said cheerily.

Remus handed a rasher over to Sirius, then started eating while Sirius poured him tea. Lyall and Hope shared a look the boys didn’t notice.

“So,” Hope said, “do you boys have plans for today?”

“Not really, no.” Remus looked at Sirius and shrugged. “I’ll probably be too tired to do much anyway.”

“We’ll likely end up lazing about.” Sirius winked at Remus, “Although you did promise me yesterday we’d visit your cellar again.”

Remus blushed and glared at Sirius.

Hope looked back and forth at the two boys. “Why would you do that? Is everything okay? Should I clean it - “

“No!” Remus burst out, then coughed awkwardly. “No, thank you, Mum. We were down there yesterday and it was fine. In fact, it’s better if you don’t go down there at all. Sirius was just teasing me. I don’t think I have the energy to lift the door right now anyway.”

“Well then maybe I’ll just visit while you’re napping later,” Sirius said, with an innocent smile at Hope. “I’m sure a featherweight charm will get the door open for me.”

Remus groaned, “Sirius!”

“Quit being a baby and eat your breakfast. We have sofa-sitting to get to!”

Remus smiled and playfully shoved at Sirius, but obediently ate his bacon.

\--------

Sirius never did manage to make his way to the root cellar that afternoon. Both Hope and Lyall watched him with kind suspicion, although he was relieved to see they both kept clear of the cellar as well. The mess on Remus’s blanket might not be obvious but he didn’t want either of them handling it anyway.

As evening fell, Lyall walked the boys out to the cellar, opening the heavy door with a flick of his wand. Remus hugged his dad, then hugged Sirius as well. He went down the ladder and out of sight, into the back corner of the cellar. Lyall pulled the ladder up and with a soft, “Goodnight, Son,” locked the door. Sirius watched as he cast a series of protective charms over the door. Then he pat Sirius on the back and led him back to the house.

Hope was waiting by the door with a mug of tea. “Everything all right?”

“Locked up tight.”

She nodded and turned a sad smile to Sirius. “Can I get you anything, dear?”

“No, if it’s okay with you, I’m going to go to bed early.”

“Oh, yes. Of course. Sleep tight, Sirius.”

He gave her a hug and made his way up to Remus’s room.

It was a long night for Sirius. He hadn’t had to sit out a moon in a long time and he was restless. A few times he turned into Padfoot just so he could hop and scurry to burn off energy in that tiny room. He slept fitfully until the wee hours of the morning when exhaustion finally took over. Despite the lack of sleep, he was up early, anxious to see Remus again.

He bound down the stairs, still in his pyjamas, to find Lyall and Hope calmly eating breakfast.

“Where’s Remus?” he asked as he poked his head in the sitting room, in case he was asleep on the sofa.

Hope stood and gave him a hug. “We haven’t been to get him yet. What would you like for breakfast?” She set water to boiling for tea. “Maybe some eggs and toast?”

“What? Why not?”

Lyall answered, “He’s of an age where he’d rather his parents don’t see him naked, even injured as he is. He’s asked us to wait for after lunch to check in, so he can get dressed again.”

Sirius scowled. “So we’re just supposed to wait hours and hours? What if he’s seriously injured? Bleeding out?”

At the worktop, Hope dropped her knife with a clang. “Oh, sorry, I’m just a - a little clumsy this morning.” With a sniff, she scurried out of the kitchen.

Lyall started to follow then sighed heavily, “These mornings are hard for her.”

“They’re hard for all of us. Let me in there. He won’t care. Let me in and I’ll get him dressed so we can bring him in.”

Lyall stared hard at Sirius before nodding. Sirius followed him out the back door and watched him dismantle all the wards. He opened the door and called down, “Remus? Son? Are you okay? Sirius is coming down.” He set the ladder in place and stood back for Sirius.

They only heard a soft moan and Sirius took that as permission to climb down the ladder.

“Moony?” Sirius cast a lumos and found Remus bundled up in his blanket. “Are you all right? Are you hurt anywhere?”

Remus only moaned again. Sirius looked around but couldn’t find Remus’s clothes so he summoned them. Carefully he rolled Remus onto his back and slid his pyjamas up his legs, looking for new cuts and bruises along the way. He helped Remus sit up, leaning him against the wall, to get his t-shirt on.

“Okay he’s dressed now!”

Lyall came down the ladder and helped Sirius get Remus to his feet. They used a few charms to lighten his body, and float him up the ladder. From there, Lyall carried Remus into the house and up the stairs, tucking him into his bed.

Remus groaned when he rolled into the bed, and again when Lyall cast several cleaning charms to get the worst of the dirt off.

“No new cuts,” Lyall said. “Your mother will be happy to hear about that.”

There was no response, as Remus was already asleep.

Sirius whispered, “I’ll stay with him. We’ll see you at lunch time.”

Lyall nodded and left, closing the door softly behind him. Sirius climbed into bed behind Remus, holding him tight. Sirius felt his anxiety dissipate and relaxed into a sound sleep at last.

\--------

Hope brought snacks and tea throughout the day and at one point played a round of cards with Sirius while Remus grumbled harmlessly about their noise level. Remus joined the family for dinner, but went up for an early bedtime. Lyall nodded to Hope and went out for an evening walk.

Hope hugged Sirius and thanked him again for his visit.

“This is the best moon he’s ever had.”

“It goes pretty well at school, with the other boys to help out too.”

“So Madame Pomfrey says, but it’s hard to believe her when he comes home and has such a hard time. I sometimes feel we’re - we’re maybe not doing something right. Like we’re not enough.”

“No! Don’t think like that. It’s just a different routine at school. He spends most of his time there so it’s more familiar.”

“I suppose so. Before he left for Hogwarts we moved around so much, it was hard for him to feel at home anywhere.” She shook herself and went to the sink for the washing up. “Anyway, I’m glad you’re here. A little slice of something familiar for him.” She glanced at Sirius over her shoulder, then back at the dishes. “Is there, perhaps, more than just friendship between you two?”

Sirius, ever the charmer, pasted a wide smile on his face to brazen it out. “What do you mean?”

“Well it hasn’t escaped my notice that Remus is more relaxed around you than he is with anyone else. And most seventeen year old boys wouldn’t share a bed even if the alternative was sleeping on broken glass and rusty nails.”

Sirius shrugged off her concern. “We’re used to one another, sharing a dorm and all. You can’t help but be close.”

“And the cuddling on the sofa?”

Another shrug. “The extra body warmth helps keep his joints from stiffening up around the full moon. I’m just trying to help.”

“I know,” she said with a smile. “When he was younger he would spend hours in my lap. Then one day he declared himself too old for such nonsense. I’ve had to watch him suffer in silence since then. Until now.”

“We’re just friends.”

Hope dried her hands and smiled at Sirius. “All right, if you say so. But if there were more - “

“There’s not.”

“But if there were, it would be all right. We just want Remus to be happy. He has a big burden to shoulder and if he has someone to help him…” She sat across from Sirius and took his hand. “If you can help him, Sirius, you have our blessing.”

Under such direct scrutiny, Sirius couldn’t help but blush. “Thank you, Hope.” Abruptly he stood, awkwardly moving towards the door. “I’ll just go see to Remus now.”

“Of course, dear. Sleep tight, Sirius.” With a final hug, Hope gently pushed him out of the kitchen.

\--------

Saying good-bye the following evening was difficult for both boys. Sirius was afraid of losing what progress they had made, knowing Remus would fill himself with doubt and self-loathing without Sirius there to soothe his nerves. And Remus would miss the calming effect Sirius had on him. 

If the August moon weren’t so close to the start of term, they could have made arrangements to get together again. But it would be too difficult to explain to James and Peter why they wanted to see each other when they would be on the train a mere three days later. 

Owls continued to fly between the three houses, now filled with plans for the coming year. With James as Head Boy they could either aim for bigger, more outrageous pranks, or else channel their energies to higher pursuits, like graduating with enough NEWTs to get a decent job. 

Remus’s favorite owl came three days before the August full moon. A tiny parcel was attached to the owl with a note that simply said, “Unshrink and open in private.” In his room, Remus tore the paper off a dark glass jar with another note attached. 

_Dearest Moony, I feel like a complete pervert sending this to you but if it helps on Sunday, then it was worth it. All my love, Padfoot_

Remus unshrunk the jar and unscrewed the lid carefully. The scent of Sirius assaulted his senses. In seconds, Remus was hard, his heart beating frantically. He pulled a t-shirt, stained with Sirius’s release, from the jar and pressed it to his face to inhale deeply. It smelled like Sirius had worn the shirt a day or two, then wanked all over the fabric.

It was, bar none, the best gift Remus had ever received.

He tucked the shirt back into the jar and kept it in his bedside table where no one would find it until Sunday came around. Then he tucked the shirt in the pocket of his pyjama bottoms so his parents wouldn’t see when he went down to the cellar for the full moon.

That night, the wolf rubbed himself on the shirt, licking and drooling all over it, keeping him occupied with getting off, rather than attacking himself. 

Two moons in a row without an injury. Surely that was some kind of record.

\--------

Seventh year began with a flurry of activity. Their schedules were light on classes but from the first day they were loaded down with homework. Lily wasted no time creating a new schedule for revising and practicals. There was much grumbling but only James was brave enough to say anything about it. 

“Honestly, Evans, it’s like we’re taking our classes twice! Isn’t there any free time in here?”

“Yes, _Potter_ , there is. Right here.”

“That’s when I have quidditch practice, Lils! I meant real free time.”

“Your quidditch time is your free time. Not to worry, I’ve also scheduled time for us here.”

“Oh, well then, carry on.”

Remus wanted to complain, after all _he_ wasn’t dating Lily and so didn’t have to do anything she said. Except that her ridiculous schedule left Sirius and Remus alone for an hour every week while James was at quidditch practice and Peter had Gobstones Club.

And they made sure to take advantage of the entire hour with eager mouths and questing hands. 

After keeping his feelings and natural exuberance at bay while they were with their friends, Sirius needed that time with Remus to keep from flying apart. Remus reveled in the attention and soaked up Sirius’s scent like a sponge. That hour kept their relationship under wraps, which suited them both fine. 

But apparently that wasn’t enough to keep the wolf calm during the full moon in September. He pranced around and tackled Padfoot at every opportunity. When Prongs tried to intervene, he nearly got his hindquarters bitten off. Sirius played it off to James and Peter, but he knew they’d need to take better precautions for subsequent moons.

A few days before the October full moon, Remus pulled Mary aside after Charms to enlist her help.

“So, the full moon is Thursday…” Remus began.

Mary gave a small smile. “Yes.”

“And I have a favor to ask.”

“Oh, er, okay,” she said nervously.

Remus twitched his nose and stepped back. “It’s not - I need you to occupy James and Peter.”

“What? How?”

“Get them to help you with Potions. James is great at it and Peter needs the help.”

“Will that work? They've seen me do pretty well in class.”

“I just need them out of our room for about an hour or so Wednesday evening. But it has to be something big to keep them gone. James likes to hover just before the moon.”

“I'll get Lily to help. I know she can keep James out of the way. I’ll think of something for Peter.”

“Thanks! This means a lot to me,” Remus said. 

“Well I owe you a lot,” Mary replied as he turned away. “Wait! What about Sirius?”

“I've got him taken care of!”

\--------

“You are the smartest werewolf I've ever met!” Sirius moaned as he licked Remus’s ear. He stroked Remus’s cock but Remus pushed him away. 

“Wait, not yet. I want - I want more.”

Sirius stilled. Remus thought he looked gorgeous, sitting back on his heels with his hair a mess and his shirt hanging off his shoulders. 

“You mean… sex. You want to have sex?”

“Yeah if you think you're ready too.”

“Yes. Absolutely.” He straddled Remus’s hips and resumed kissing all over his face and neck. “Anything you want.”

Remus slid Sirius off his lap to the bed then went to dig around in his trunk. “I got a book - “

“Of course.”

“- and it had some helpful spells.” Remus held up his slender book with triumph. “Take your clothes off.”

“Yes sir.” Sirius stripped and lay back expectantly, absentmindedly stroking his prick.

Remus flipped through his book and asked, “You okay with - with being the - “ he stammered, flushing a vibrant red. He whispered, “the bottom? At least this first time?”

Sirius let his breath out on a moan. “Yes, fuck, you are so sexy blushing and flipping through that damn book.” Sirius yanked the book from his hands and tossed it aside. He pulled Remus down for a kiss, pushing his shirt off at the same time. 

“I know I'm kind of a lot but I'll be careful.”

“Yes.”

“We'll go slow.”

“Yes.” Sirius rubbed his legs along Remus’s trouser-clad legs. “You need to be more naked.”

Remus discarded the rest of his clothes and knelt between Sirius’s legs. Doing his best to work from memory, he cast several charms to clean and relax Sirius. He lubed his fingers and slipped one inside Sirius’s waiting hole. It was so much hotter than he’d thought it would be. They moaned in unison, and Remus bent his head to rest his forehead against Sirius’s. The charm had worked and Sirius was indeed loosed, but he used a second finger anyway, just to acclimate his body to the feeling. His cock throbbed at the thought of being surrounded by such heat.

Brown eyes met grey. “This is your last chance to say no. We could swap blow jobs if you’d rather.”

Sirius smiled, “I want this. Want you.” 

Remus nodded and edged closer. The tip of his cock brushed against Sirius and he watched his arsehole flutter in anticipation. Slowly he eased forward, breathing hard and fast.

“Fuck Moony! Have I told you today how much I love your huge prick? Fuck!” Sirius groaned and pulled his thighs up to open himself further. “Yesssss…. Fuck!”

Remus eased in and out, going deeper inside with each gentle thrust. His heart raced and his breath came in short bursts. His first time in this body was indescribably better than he’d imagined. Better than his only other experience with someone else. He pushed away errant thoughts of Mary. His arms began to tremble with keeping his weight up and his oncoming orgasm. He stilled above Sirius.

“Remus? Are you okay?”

“Don’t - fuck - don’t move.” Remus huffed a nervous laugh. “I’m going to come in three seconds.”

Sirius gave him a vicious pinch in his side.

“Ow! Fuck! What was that for?”

“Better now? Fuck me.”

Remus hated to admit but he could focus a little better with the pain from the pinch. Slowly he thrust into Sirius, groaning when Sirius clenched every time he hit his prostate. Sirius pulled Remus down so their chests were flush and kissed him gently.

“Please tell me you’re close.”

Sirius started stroking his cock and nodded. “Yeah, so close. I love you, Moony. So, so much.”

“I love - “ Remus’s words were lost in a low moan when he thrust hard and deep inside Sirius a final time. Wave after wave of pleasure washed through him and his vision went dark. He buried his face in Sirius’s neck, moaning and trembling.

Seconds later Sirius followed, grasping frantically at Remus’s body above him. “Fuck Moony! Yes!” Finished, he wrapped both arms around Remus, cradling him as best he could. He rubbed circles down Remus’s back, letting him relax and enjoy his substantial afterglow. When Remus got to be too heavy, he gently rolled them to their sides, taking care not to disturb Remus any more than necessary. 

When the tremors finally faded away, Remus whispered, “That was amazing. We should quit school and just do that all the time.”

Sirius laughed and kissed Remus on the cheek. “If I could get paid to fuck you, I would definitely get us a pair of thestrals and fly off into the sunset.”

“I love you.”

“I know.”

\--------

The October moon passed with barely a hitch. The wolf was sated and happy, content to frolic in the Shack. Even the change back into his own body was less painful. After resting for most of the morning, Madame Pomfrey let him leave in time for him to join his friends for dinner.

Remus wasn’t very hungry yet, but he happily joined his friends at the Gryffindor table, just because he could. He needed help getting back to their dorm but he was too happy to care that he had to lean on Sirius for most of the trip up.

Mary smiled at him as he finally entered the common room. “You’re looking good, Remus. Everything went well, then?”

“Yes,” he smiled as they sat next to her, with Sirius practically in his lap. “Thanks, again, for getting Peter and James out of the way. Made a huge difference.”

“I’m happy to help. Goodness knows I owe you,” she said, eyes on her hands in her lap. “Anyway, Violet owed me a favor. She was happy enough to get a date with Peter.”

“Really?” Sirius smirked and shrugged, “I guess there really is someone for everyone.”

Mary looked between them with a small smile, “Someone for everyone?”

Sirius winked, “Wouldn’t you like to know? C’mon Remus, let’s get you up to bed.”

Remus let himself be hauled to his feet and up to bed, where he slept soundly until morning.

\--------

The following week, Remus was leaving Arithmancy with Lily, when James swooped in and grabbed her for a twirl. Sirius followed at a more sedate pace, a smirk on his face.

“My sweet Lily-bud! Run away with me!”

“Potter, you twit,” she laughed, “we’ve got Charms!”

“Not anymore! Flitwick had some problem with the fourth years and he canceled class this afternoon. Run away with me! We’ll go down to the kitchens and snuggle up with hot chocolate and rhubarb pie. It’ll be terribly romantic! We’ll be back in time for Potions!”

Lily giggled and waved goodbye to Remus. 

“So, it would seem we have an extra hour free,” Sirius said as he bumped shoulders with Remus. “How about we…” He waggled his eyebrows.

“Well, it _is_ someone’s birthday tomorrow!” Remus laughed and pulled Sirius down the corridor. “Surely there’s a room somewhere here.” 

They found an empty room and secured the door. Remus gently pushed Sirius to the wall and dropped to his knees. He nuzzled Sirius’s belly and lower, inhaling his scent, as he unbuckled his belt and unfastened his trousers. He took his time licking and sucking at Sirius.

He loved the sounds Sirius made as his arousal grew. He loved the way Sirius ran fingers through his hair, uncertain if he should pull it or just stroke it. He loved the trembling in Sirius’s thighs that signaled he was close. But of all of it, he loved the scent of Sirius most, the way it filled his head until there was nothing else.

He sucked harder, deeper, wanting to consume Sirius.

When he felt that Sirius was nearly there, he pulled back. Sirius growled and threw his head back against the wall.

“Remus, you fuck! I was so close. Don’t stop!”

“Wait,” Remus fumbled with his robes. He moved awkwardly, stiffened as he was from kneeling on the hard floor. But he got his robes and jumper off, and school shirt open, revealing a plain white t-shirt that - 

“Hey! Is that my shirt?”

“Yes. I nicked it from the laundry. Smells like you.” Remus licked up Sirius’s cock again. “I want you to come all over it.” Another lick. “I want to smell you on me all day.”

Sirius took over stroking his cock, his hand flying while he focused on Remus. “Let me see you.”

Remus unfastened his trousers and palmed his hard prick. His hand moved slowly up and down the long shaft, moaning quietly. With a hoarse cry, Sirius came, spraying Remus’s shirt as best he could, then fell to his knees to kiss Remus hard and deep. He grasped Remus’s hair and plundered his mouth over and over, driving Remus crazy with want.

“You? Can we do you?”

“No!” Remus pulled away. “No, I can’t. I’m too helpless.”

“I’ll take care of you. We’ll be fine here for twenty minutes or so.”

“I can’t risk it. I’ll be fine until tomorrow when we get our time alone.” He stood and backed away from Sirius. He cast a hasty drying charm on his shirt, inhaled deeply through it, then refastened all his clothes. 

Sirius pulled him close and nuzzled into his neck. “You don’t want to wait so long.” 

“Well I don’t _want_ to but I will.” Sirius stroked him through his trousers but he had to push him away. “We can’t.”

“Fine, be that way,” Sirius said sourly.

“Please don’t be angry.”

“I’m not angry. I just - “ Sirius scrubbed at his hair, “I feel like I’m taking advantage of you every time you get me off and I can’t return the favor. I want us to have fun together, you know?”

“We are having fun together.”

“I mean I want you to finish too, not always be left wanting.”

Remus blushed, eyes downcast, “I’m sorry, it’s different for me. I -it’s - fuck, I hate talking about this.” He covered his face with his hands, turning his back to Sirius.

“Hey, it’s all right, Moony. Don’t get upset. I just want you to trust me. I can take care of you.”

“I know, it’s not that. It’s - “ Remus laughed nervously and sat against the wall. “You know it takes a while for my...“ He made a vague kind of hand gesture.

Sirius laughed as he joined him at the wall, “You can say orgasm, you know. You’ve just had my dick in your mouth.”

Remus snorted. “Oh my god, Sirius! Fine! It takes a while for my _orgasm_ to fade and I feel really vulnerable. It’s like there’s nothing else. I can’t move, or speak, or care about anything else.”

“I remember,” Sirius said with a soft smile. He traced Remus’s cheek and ghosted a kiss over his lips. “Don’t you trust me to take care of you while you’re in it?”

“Yeah, if it were just you and me and we’re safe in our room. But here, in this room in the middle of the day, it could be anything. Other students coming in. Ghosts, Peeves. What if James or Peter sees us on the Map and get suspicious. There are just too many outside variables.”

“Outside variables. Shut that swotty mouth before I suck it off you.” Sirius leaned forward and kissed Remus, sucking his tongue lightly just to hear him groan. “Please,” he whispered, “let me take care of you.”

“I can’t,” Remus whispered back. “Tomorrow.”

Sirius sighed heavily but nodded. With a smile he helped Remus to his feet. Together, they checked their appearance was as it should be then headed off in the direction of the dungeon for Potions.

\--------

Remus was hardpressed not to shove Peter out the door the next day. He’d worn his filthy t-shirt to bed, even though it kept him hard for half the night. Sirius had told him he could get himself off but he wanted to wait, wanted to bury himself inside Sirius and mark him as his own. Now that he knew what it was like to have someone, he wasn’t content to get off on his own anymore.

As soon as Peter left, Remus attacked, knocking Sirius to the floor between their beds. He ripped Sirius’s shirt open, scattering buttons everywhere. He licked and sucked down his neck, down his chest. Sirius helped him out of his shirt and they grasped at each other, desperate for skin-on-skin contact.

Remus was just getting Sirius’s trousers unfastened when the door creaked open.

Fuck, they forgot to ward the door!

“I forgot the paperwork for the tournament! Remus? Sirius? Where are you?”

Remus popped up, red-faced and half naked. “Sirius is in the loo. I’m looking for a shirt I think got shoved under my bed.”

“Oh,” Peter said, bemused. “Well, I’ve got my notes. I’m off to Gobstones for real this time.”

When the door closed behind him, Remus let out his breath with a heavy woosh. “Good thing we were on the floor!” He crawled around his bed to fetch his wand. He set the wards on the door, to warn of people coming by and to lock it, before tossing his wand on his trunk and collapsing on his bed.

“Now,” Sirius said with a grin as he sprawled atop Remus, “where were we?”

Remus kissed Sirius and ran his hands along his back, grinding his hips up against Sirius’s erection. But in the back of his mind, Peter loomed. “What if he comes back?” he whispered.

“He won’t come back. He got his things and he’s gone. Plus, you locked the door.” Sirius bent down for another kiss. His hands worked their way down to the fastenings on Remus’s trousers.

“What about James?”

Sirius yanked his trousers and pants down. “Quidditch, remember?” He licked up Remus’s hard cock and circled the tip.

“But what if it’s canceled?”

“It’s never canceled.” He sucked down as much of Remus’s cock as he could take, sliding in and out and roughly sucking.

“Fuck Sirius.” Remus grabbed the jet black hair and tugged. Sirius popped off with an obscene slurp and crawled up Remus’s body to kiss him again.

“Fucking you once a week isn’t enough.” Sirius wriggled out of his trousers and leaned over to get the lube from Remus’s bedside table. He waited on hands and knees for Remus to prepare him. “Hurry it up!”

“Sirius.” Remus ran his hands down Sirius’s back, over the soft flesh of his arse. He dropped kisses between his shoulder blades and nuzzled up into his hair. “What if someone finds us?”

Sirius sighed and dropped his head to the pillow. “No one is going to find us. Remember that whole thing yesterday about being safe here?”

“Peter came back.” Remus sat back on his heels.

Sirius straddled his lap and kissed him gently. He rocked his hips, bumping their pricks together. “That was a fluke. And now he’s gone. Please don’t shut yourself off. Please.” He took both their cocks in hand and stroked them together. “Please tell me you want to fuck me.”

Remus nodded and kissed him hard. They tumbled back onto the bed and rocked their bodies together. Remus found the dropped lube and prepped Sirius thoroughly but quickly. 

“Brace yourself,” was all he said before sliding into Sirius in one fell swoop. Without pause he pulled out and slammed back in again. And again. “Fucking fuck, you feel so good!” Remus picked up speed while Sirius moaned and writhed beneath him. 

When Sirius started stroking his cock, Remus knew he was close. He picked up speed, kneading the flesh of Sirius’s arse, burying himself deep with every hard thrust. When Sirius came all over his chest and belly with a deep moan, Remus licked it up and immediately followed with a harsh cry.

He collapsed on Sirius with a whimper, body trembling in the aftermath. Sirius rolled them to their sides, and stroked Remus’s hair and back. “Shh, I’ve got you,” he whispered. Remus melted into the bed while waves of pleasure rolled gently over him. He was soothed by the hands on his body and the scent of his lover all over him.

Remus was still curled in on himself when the proximity alarm sounded. He tried to move, to sit up, to at least pull the blanket up over himself when Sirius sprang into action. With Remus’s wand he banished their clothes to Sirius’s trunk. He tucked Remus in tight to bed and summoned his dressing gown from the wardrobe in the corner.

By the time James walked in, muddy and dripping in his quidditch gear, all evidence of their tryst had disappeared, although Remus was still lost in his thrall.

“You’re here early,” Sirius said with false calm.

“The rain caused one too many accidents so we called off the rest of practice.” James idly threw his mucky robes into the laundry and searched out fresh clothes and a towel.

“I was going to get a shower but you can go on a head. You look a mess.”

James shivered, “Thanks. It’s fucking freezing out there. What’s with Remus?” He nodded at Remus, tucked into bed.

Sirius shrugged, “He wanted a nap. Said he didn’t sleep well last night.”

James finished gathering his things and left for the bathroom. When the door closed behind him, Sirius waited a beat before climbing into Remus’s bed. “It’s okay, love, he’s gone now.”

Remus moaned, half asleep now, and reached feebly for Sirius.

“It’s okay. Rest now.” Sirius resumed stroking Remus’s hair and held him until he heard the shower cut off. Summoning clothes, he dressed before James could return.

“I’m heading out to find Lily. She said something about practicing some kind of Impervious Charms since it’s raining. Coming?”

“Nah, I’m good here. Don’t fancy getting soaked through.”

“Well, if you’d practice the charm, you wouldn’t have to worry about that, now would you?” James laughed as he left.

Sirius breathed a heavy sigh of relief and went back to bed with Remus.

\--------

The next week, when Peter left for Gobstones Club, Sirius was the one to attack Remus. But Remus pushed him away, worried that Peter might accidentally return again. 

“Can we at last snog a bit? That’ll be easy enough to hide if he does come back.”

Remus relented, and they kissed and touched over their clothes until Remus felt comfortable enough to partially undress Sirius. 

“What about you?”

“Not this time,” Remus said with a smile he hoped was convincing. Sirius was too good at sussing out the worry he tried to hide. He tried distracting him with kisses, and by sucking his cock, but Sirius could not be put off for too long.

“You too. I want to feel you, touch you. Aren’t you going to fuck me?”

“Not this time.”

“I’m going to kill Peter!” Sirius growled as Remus swallowed his cock. He groaned hard and rocked up into Remus’s mouth. When Remus slipped two fingers up his arse and pressed hard on his prostate, it was too much and he came with a shout.

As he came down from his high, Remus curled up with him in bed and held him close. Sirius could feel Remus’s untouched erection through his trousers and burned.

“Please let me take care of you. Didn’t I last week?”

“It was too close, we were nearly caught! I can’t.”

“Next week?”

“Next week.”

But next week went much the same. Remus was too scared to attempt anything beyond getting Sirius off with hands and mouth.

“Is this how it’s going to be between us now?” Sirius yelled. “Are you ever going to let me touch you again?”

“Yes!” Remus yelled back, frustrated, “Just not - not now! I can’t! I just keep thinking about James and Peter coming in here and I don’t feel safe anymore!”

“You’re being ridiculous! What are the chances they’re coming back?”

“Pretty fucking good seeing as it’s already happened once!”

Sirius threw his hands up in disgust. “Once - only once - like three weeks ago! It’s not likely to happen again!”

“But it could! And I can’t! I just fucking can’t!” 

“Fine! You know what? You can just go fuck yourself then!” Sirius stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

Things were tense between them for days, enough that James noticed and kept a close eye on them. He tried talking to both Remus and Sirius about whatever it was bothering them but they both brushed him off.

Finally, just a few days before the November moon, Sirius couldn’t handle the separation anymore. He had waited too long for Remus in the first place to give him up now. He convinced James to take Peter off on some errand or other so he could talk to Remus. James was suspicious but willing if it would fix whatever it was that was broken.

Remus stiffened when Sirius sat next to him on his bed. “Where’s James?” 

“He’s off with Peter. I told him I needed to talk to you.”

“And he just left?”

“Yeah, said to fix whatever it was I broke.”

Remus sighed, “It wasn’t you that broke us Sirius.”

“It wasn’t you either, Remus.”

They sat quietly together, side-by-side, taking in the peace of being together.

Finally Sirius spoke, “I think we need to tell James about us.”

Remus tensed. “Why?”

“At first, I agreed about keeping it quiet because, who knew what would happen, right? But now… Now I feel… I need you. More. All the time. It’s not enough to sneak around.” 

Remus put his arm around Sirius and hugged him tight. He nuzzled into Sirius hair and kissed his temple. “I love you, you know?”

“I love you too. So much. And I don’t want to hide it anymore. I don’t mean snogging in the corridors or shouting ‘I love yous’ across the Great Hall, but just little things that we have to hide from James and Peter.”

“What if they freak out?”

“Let them. I don’t care. But if - if they know, then they’ll understand, maybe, when we say the room is off limits on Thursday afternoons.”

Remus laughed, “Is this so you can get laid again, Black?”

Sirius playfully shoved at Remus, “Like you weren’t hoping for that very thing!” They laughed together and playfully wrestled on the bed until they collapsed, lying side-by-side. Sirius tucked Remus’s hair behind his ear and smiled. “I want you to be happy, safe. Free. I want you to be mine. All the time.”

“Should we tell them together?”

“Actually, I thought you could tell Peter, while I tell James.”

Remus nodded. “Maybe this evening? So we can, you know, before the full moon?”

“Fuck? You want to fuck me?”

Remus blushed, “Yes, you silly git.”

“Then just say so, silly baby! How can you have such a selectively foul mouth?” Sirius laughed and tackled Remus again with kisses all over his face.

\--------

After dinner, Remus tugged Peter one way while Sirius took James off another. Sirius only had a vague idea of what he wanted to say and hoped it would all go smoothly. A lot was riding on this single conversation.

It was already dark outside, and terribly cold, but they cast warming charms and lit their wands as they made their way to the lake.

James wrapped his cloak tight around himself as he asked, “Any reason we can’t talk inside?”

“No one to bother us here.”

“That is rather ominous.”

Sirius just shook his head and laughed. “I just don’t want an audience.”

“So you talked to Remus, then?”

“Yeah I did and that’s sort of what I need to tell you…” Sirius trailed off. He plucked a blade of grass and broke it into tiny bits. 

James quickly grew impatient. Reckless abandon was more common than silent hesitation with Sirius so he was unused to waiting. Not to mention it was fucking freezing and he wanted to go find a warm fire to sit by. “Well?”

“Yeah, I don’t know how to start.”

“Start with Remus. What did you fight about?”

“Well, the thing is… I’m - I’m into blokes.”

“What?”

“I’m bent.”

James’s face screwed up in confusion. “But you were with Mary all that time.”

“Yeah, the occasional bird is fine, and she was convenient. But I prefer blokes.”

“Oh.”

They sat in silence as Sirius let that sink in for James.

“So I assume you’re telling me now because you’re after someone? Who is he?”

Sirius glanced sidelong at James, “Not worried it’s you?”

“Ha! As if you could get this fine arse!” James laughed nervously. “You’d have to be an idiot to think I’d leave the lovely Lily Evans for you. No, you’d be pining forever in secret if it were me you wanted. So you must be telling me now because there’s someone you have your eye on. Does Remus know? Is that it?”

Sirius leaned back on his hands and twiddled his feet. “It _is_ Remus.”

“What.”

“Remus. Who I have my eye on. More than my eye, really. I’m arse over teakettle for him.”

James shot to his feet. “What the fuck, Sirius?”

Sirius awkwardly scrambled to his feet. James shoved him back. “You’re after Moony? Have you lost your fucking mind?”

Sirius stumbled but righted himself, pulling his wand. James eyed it and put his hands up in surrender. Sirius relaxed his stance but didn’t tuck it away, just in case.

James took a deep breath and shook himself. “I’m sorry. I’m not going to - look, let’s just sit again, yeah?” He pulled his wand out and tossed it into the grass. He sat down cross-legged several feet away from it, keeping his hands on his thighs where Sirius could see them.

After a moment’s hesitation, Sirius tossed his wand with James’s and sat beside him, looking out over the lake.

“Did Remus get upset when you told him? Is that why you were fighting?”

“No!” Sirius barked. “No, we’ve been - we thought it was time to tell you that we’re together.”

“You and Remus? Are a - a couple?” At Sirius’s nod, James groaned, “Oh fuck, I cannot take this right now.”

Sirius burned with a sudden shame he couldn’t banish. And his heart hurt for Remus, who deserved nothing but loving attention at all times. He should have let Remus talk to James, or done it together, but this was exactly what Sirius wanted to protect Remus from. 

Sirius’s voice cracked with emotion. “Don’t you fucking dare make Remus feel bad about this.”

“Sirius, you can’t just take up with Remus. He’s… different.”

“I know. He’s special. And he’s mine. Mine to take care of.”

“Ugh, you stupid sap! What is going to happen to him when you get tired of him? You saw how it was with Mary, and that was hardly anything between them. You could fucking break him!”

“But I won’t!” Sirius burst out. “I love him, all right?”

“Love? Don’t be ridiculous! What do you know about love? All you care about is an easy fuck!”

The heat simmering in Sirius’s gut flared out hot and raw. He launched himself at James, punching him in the face and kneeing him hard in the stomach. They thrashed in the grass, punching and kicking, until an accidental roll landed them in the lake. With identical angry yelps they shoved away from each other back onto the shore.

Sirius angrily wiped his face as he looked for his wand. He headed back to the castle with a final, “Fuck you, Potter.”

He was mostly dry by the time he reached their dorm but he stripped off his clothes in favor of pyjamas anyway. Remus and Peter sat quietly on their beds, reluctant to engage when Sirius was clearly so angry.

“Did it not go well, with James?” Remus asked timidly.

Sirius barked a laugh while he struggled into his tangled pyjama bottoms. “Stupid fuck! I hope he pisses off Evans one day and she hexes his dick off!”

At that, Peter wrung his hands and scurried off. He would find his way to the kitchens to gather treats for the make-up feast.

Remus gathered Sirius in his arms. Sirius choked back a sob and fisted Remus’s shirt in his hands, burying his face in Remus’s neck. 

“It’s okay, love. Tell me what happened.”

“I love you. You - you know that, right?”

“Of course I do. I love you too.” Remus rocked them gently from side to side. He rubbed circles on Sirius’s back, heart aching fire him. “Tell me what happened.”

Sirius shook his head, rubbing his face on Remus’s chest.

“Okay. It’s okay.” Remus guided Sirius to his bed and tucked them both in together. “Can I stay here?” Sirius nodded so Remus closed the curtains, giving them a semblance of privacy when the other boys returned, and curled up around Sirius. He dropped soft kisses along Sirius’s cheeks and lips, and continued rubbing his back.

Sirius tensed when Peter and James returned but neither Remus nor Sirius made to move from the bed. They heard the quiet mutterings and shuffling as James and Peter readied for bed but no one disturbed them. 

An awkward silence reigned as everyone fell asleep.

\--------

Wednesday morning was just as awkward as the night before. James was up earliest, rushing through his shower and morning routine so as to be out of the dorm as early as possible. Remus and Sirius waited, awake, in Sirius’s bed until they were sure he was gone. When Remus emerged, Peter only gave him a nervous smile and a shrug.

The three boys made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast but James was not in their usual spot. He had moved, along with Lily, Marlene, Mary, and Dorcas, halfway down the table to avoid sitting with Sirius and Remus. Although the other Gryffindors looked oddly at them, no one knew how to comment on it. Tiffs among the Marauders were odd but short-lived. 

Classes that day were just as bad. Remus was starting to feel the exhaustion associated with the full moon, and so had less focus. Every time Sirius helped him with one task or other, he felt James’s gaze on them. Remus didn’t know what James was looking for but it was enough to drive him mad.

By dinner he’d had enough. He didn’t have the energy to fight off the wolf, and James’s snit too. He needed quiet, and calm, and time with Sirius. Peter darted glances between them when Remus asked if they could have an hour or so to themselves in their room, but agreed readily. Peter left for Ravenclaw tower to find his almost-girlfriend, Violet.

Next, Remus approached Lily and asked her to keep James occupied for an hour. She was suspicious, as James glared at them from the corner of the common room, but agreed when Remus said he had things to work out with Sirius. She agreed, just as interested in fixing the break in the Marauders as he was.

Remus jerked his head at Sirius and led the way to their room. He set the usual wards on the door then flicked his wand to divest them both of their clothes. Desire thrummed in his veins. It had been so long, too long, since he had a taste of Sirius. Somewhere deep inside, Remus wanted to pound Sirius until he was a sweaty, dirty mess but they were both too wrung out from the emotional ups and downs of the past weeks. 

Tonight called for slow and gentle. At first Sirius was nervous and tense, but Remus’s mouth and hands soon made him pliant and soft. Remus eased into Sirius and they rocked together with quiet sighs and sweet caresses. His orgasm was less of a violent explosion and more like slipping into a warm bath. It soothed his fractured heart and warmed his body with a gentle heat that felt never ending. The aftershocks were smooth and slow, languidly flowing through him.

Sirius kissed him, caressed him, held him as the minutes passed and the aftershocks faded. He vaguely heard him lower the wards and close them up in Remus’s bed. By the time Sirius was comfortably curled around him, Remus was already asleep.

\--------

Although no one said anything out loud, there was a pervasive worry among all four boys about James’s participation in the coming moon. Thankfully, whatever grudge he was holding took a backseat to his devotion at the full moon. Prongs did his part to keep the wolf in check, although not much was needed. Thanks to Sirius’s pre-moon attention, the wolf frolicked and rolled through the snow like any excited puppy.

In the infirmary after, Sirius was happy he didn’t have to hide their post-moon cuddles. If James didn’t like it, he could happily fuck off, for all Sirius cared. Remus needed him and he would provide.

He snuck in to check on Remus between classes and was happy to hear he would be discharged before dinner. When he came back to help Remus up to the common room, James was already there, slouching in his chair with ankles crossed like nothing was wrong.

Sirius sat on the bed at Remus’s feet. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here for Remus. He’s still my friend, even if you and I are…” James met Sirius’s eye, then looked away.

Remus reached for Sirius’s hand and said, “Why don’t you find Peter and get us snacks from the kitchens? We can eat dinner in our dorm. James’ll help me up.”

“You want me to go?” Sirius asked in disbelief.

“No, I don’t. But I think it’s a good idea I talk to James.” He squeezed Sirius’s hand and gave him a half smile. 

Sirius scowled, helpless to deny Remus anything on the day after the full moon. He leaned in for a peck on the cheek. Standing, he took off his school jumper and helped Remus into it. Remus inhaled deeply into the collar and pulled Sirius down for another kiss.

“We’ll be up before you know it,” he whispered in Sirius’s ear.

Sirius glared at James, “He’d better be happy when you get upstairs or I will set your bed on fire and make you sleep in the snow.” Then he stormed out, in search of Peter.

“Now’s your chance, Potter,” Remus said. “Spill it.”

“Sirius says he loves you.”

“Yes.”

James shook his head, “What are you doing Remus? How can you let him take advantage of you like this?”

“Maybe because we love each other and he makes me happy.”

“For now.” He scrubbed at his hair. “Damn it! You know how he is. What are you going to do when someone new and shiny catches his eye?”

“It’s not like that. He loves me.”

James dropped his head into his hands, and mumbled, “We all love you.” He looked up sadly, “But he’s using you.”

“James, I am really tired so maybe you’ll forgive me when I say, ‘Fuck you.’ If this has been your attitude, it’s no wonder Sirius is mad at you.”

“Stop painting me the villain here! I’m trying to look out for you!”

“No you aren’t, you’re trying to order your little world to your satisfaction!” Remus sighed, “Look, I know it’s a lot to ask. To get used to two of your best friends being together - “

“I don’t care that you’re bent.”

“Don’t you? If it were me and some Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw boy, would you be feeling like this?”

“I don’t - I don’t know. I just don’t want you getting hurt again.”

Remus pulled Sirius’s jumper up again and inhaled the scent, it calmed him and helped him focus. “I know sometimes you’re afraid of me.”

James’s face froze. “I’m not. Not in a long time.”

“But at one time you were. Peter too. I’ll get it from Lily and Mary for a while. But Sirius…” He looked at James carefully, “Sirius has never once been afraid of me. Even that first moon Padfoot spent with me.”

“That can’t be true. We were all terrified.”

Remus shook his head. “I think he’s loved me far longer than I ever knew. I’m sorry I didn’t see it sooner.”

James stared at the floor, brows furrowed. Finally he sighed and ruffled his hair, “Let’s get back.”

Remus nodded and let James help him to his feet. His joints were stiff but he knew a cuddle with Sirius would fix that up quick.

\-------

Remus sank into Sirius with relief. Grey eyes examined him up and down, making sure all was as it should be.

“You’re all right? James wasn’t a complete tosser?”

“No,” Remus smiled with a pat to Sirius’s cheek. “It was fine. It’ll take time, but he’ll come around. Right, James?”

James nodded, avoiding their eyes. “I think I’m going to go find Lily. You lot enjoy your dinner here.” He slammed the door on his way out.

“Just give him time,” Remus said. He let Sirius lead him to the bathroom for a quick change into pyjamas and a t-shirt of Sirius’s. Then Sirius tucked him into his bed. The sheets were cozy and warm but it was Sirius sitting flush against him that made him relax.

Peter sat at the foot of the bed, spreading out the sandwiches and chips from the kitchens. “I got some chocolate cake but Pomfrey said last time you should eat more good food first. So…” He handed Remus a ham sandwich.

“You seem to be taking this all rather well,” Sirius mumbled, mouth full of chips.

“It seemed pretty obvious to me you liked Remus. Only a matter of time, really.”

“Really?” Remus asked. He felt even more ridiculous if Peter had noticed and he hadn’t.

Peter rolled his eyes. “You didn’t notice that for the past three years, Sirius nearly always manages to draw the short straw to sit with you after the moon? That he’s the only one to make special trips to Honeydukes when you’re low on chocolates? And don’t get me started on the cuddling. A teenage boy only cuddles for one reason and the magic of friendship is not it.”

Sirius blushed, “Hell, your mum noticed two days in.”

“I am the most oblivious of werewolves.”

“Couldn’t you, you know, smell his interest?”

Sirius playfully kicked a laughing Peter off the bed. “Oi! That is none of your business!”

“The thing is, Sirius was vaguely aroused just about all the time - “

“Stop talking about this!” Sirius interjected.

“ - and it wasn’t until it was focused on me - “

“You are being weird!” He tried again.

“ - that I noticed. Drove me spare, especially when we were separated for the summer.”

“The summer? How long has this been going on?”

Remus shrugged and looked at Sirius, who also shrugged. “I don’t know? Around Easter?”

“Huh,” Peter considered them both. “I would not have guessed.”

Remus shrugged. “Anyway,” he sighed, “now I need cake, and then a nap.”

Sirius kissed his cheek. “Anything for you.”

\--------

Remus spent the weekend lolling in bed with Sirius. When classes resumed on Monday, he was back to his regular self, walking with greater ease after so many hours next to his boyfriend. During the day, he and Sirius continued to keep their hands to themselves, but nights he spent, chastely, in Sirius’s bed. Neither James nor Peter commented on the sleeping arrangement, and so Remus and Sirius kept the overt displays of affection to a minimum.

James, at Lily’s urging, was making more of an effort to mend the rift with Sirius. They talked more, and the playful teasing was slowly coming back. But the scrutiny of Sirius’s every affection towards Remus was grating. 

They were leaving their last class of Friday afternoon when James made his first overture of approval.

“I’m taking Evans to Hogsmeade tomorrow. You boys have plans?”

Peter squeaked in excitement, “Madeleine is going with me!”

“Yaxley? Why’d you ask her out?”

“She’s not like her brother,” Peter said defensively. “And she asked me, so there!”

James shook his head with an eyeroll. “What about you two? Doing something special?”

“Actually, yes,” Remus smiled and bumped shoulders with a smiling Sirius. “We’re going to picnic in our room and celebrate eight months together.”

James halted. “Eight months?”

“Yes. So don’t hurry back or anything.”

“This has been going on for _eight months?_ ”

“Yes.” Remus, bemused, looked to Sirius for interpretation. He only shrugged.

“Oh. I didn’t realize.”

Sirius scowled, “Is there a problem?”

“No!” James looked them both over carefully. “No, it’s nice. I’m - I’m happy for you. For you both.” He looked at his feet, then off down the corridor. “I’m going to go find Evans. I’ll see you lot later, yeah?”

The three boys headed to their common room, Peter chattering about the lovely Maddie the entire time.

\--------

The next morning, Remus and Sirius played cards on Sirius’s bed while James and Peter buzzed around getting ready for their dates.

“Peter, that shirt is hideous,” Sirius said. “Wear the green one instead. She’s a Slytherin, she’ll like that.”

“I can’t believe you’re dating a Slytherin,” James scowled.

“She’s not like them.”

“So you say.”

Peter switched shirts and admired the new look in the mirror. “I do say. So leave it.”

James tried to look casual as he asked, “Can I tell Lily about you two?”

Remus looked up in surprise. “That we’re dating?” He looked at Sirius, trying to read his blank face. He smelled the hot rush of adrenaline in Sirius’s system but without his regular facial cues he didn’t know if it was joy or fear. “Yes,” he said slowly, gauging Sirius’s reaction as he did. “Yes, I think that would be fine.” He turned to James with a smile.

“Great,” James said, “I think she should know.” He quickly threw his shoes on then nodded to them all before dragging Peter out to meet their dates. “We’ll be back around three o’clock!”

Sirius smiled widely as the door closed behind them. “He approves!” He slammed into Remus, knocking him back onto the bed. “He approves and it’s okay now!” He dropped kisses all over Remus’s face.

“Ow! Padfoot you twit! It was okay before!” Remus laughed as he rolled them so he could cover Sirius.

“It was better than okay. You’re my best, Moony.”

Remus sealed his lips over Sirius’s, drinking in the joy pouring off him.

\--------

Without discussion, all four boys stayed at school for their last Christmas Holiday before leaving Hogwarts forever. They’d unanimously decided against Christmas presents for this year, instead building memories of holiday cheer. They built igloos and snowmen in the snowy courtyard. They charmed paper snowflakes to swirl on their dormitory ceiling. They transfigured pieces of an old chess set to wander the halls singing Christmas carols.

And they spent Christmas day, harassing the elves by baking biscuits themselves. Sirius, James, and Peter made a huge mess of flour and sugar, while Remus sat bundled up by the fire. The full moon was that evening and he was having a hard time staying awake, despite the laughter ringing through the room.

“Hey love,” Sirius whispered, arms wrapped around a sleeping Remus.

Remus jolted awake. “Oh! I fell asleep again. I’m so tired.”

“C’mon, they’ll finish this batch while I take you upstairs. We’ll get one last nap in before Pomfrey takes you to the Shack.”

“Good idea,” Remus slurred as he leaned heavily on Sirius.

They made it up to their room and Sirius tucked them into bed. 

“Padfoot?”

“Yes?”

Remus nuzzled into Sirius’s neck. “I don’t want to sleep anymore.”

Sirius laughed as he pulled Remus’s shirt off.

\--------

On Boxing Day, Remus was half asleep in the infirmary when he heard Sirius come in.

“Here you are, Mr Lupin, one last vial.” Madam Pomfrey handed over a glass vial with a sludgy brown potion in it.

“Sometimes I can’t help wonder,” Remus said before gulping down the potion. “Ugh, I wonder if you’re just making fun of me. Trying to see what I’ll drink just because you ask it.”

Madame Pomfrey only laughed as she collected her tray. She nodded at Sirius and waved her wand to set the privacy screen around the bed.

Sirius immediately climbed in bed behind Remus. “That wasn’t so bad this time.”

“Mm,” Remus agreed, eyes closed and half asleep.

Sirius slid his hand in Remus’s shirt and caressed his chest. “Moony, remember when you were me?”

Remus huffed a tired laugh.

Sirius’s fingers traced circles down his belly, swirling in the trail of hair leading into his pyjama bottoms. He kissed the back of Remus’s neck and below his ear. He whispered, “Remember when you helped me, before you were you again?”

Remus stretched and rolled back against Sirius to make more room for his questing hand. He sighed when gentle fingers traced up and down his swelling prick.

“Do you want me to return the favor?”

Another moan escaped Remus as Sirius took him firmly in hand. Sirius felt himself grow hard in response but he ignored it. This moment, for once, was just about Remus. He held his sleepy, worn-out boyfriend in his arms and lavished him with gentle attention until his release spilled over Sirius’s fingers. He cleaned them both up and adjusted the covers around them while Remus floated away in his own little world.

There were likely to be more hard times ahead. But for now, he would hold his sleepy werewolf and be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit May 2018 - So, I don't think I was clear with my writing and yet, I don't want to go change the ending now. James isn't mad that they're gay when he wakes early the morning after his fight with Sirius. He's embarrassed that he said something stupid and reckless during their fight and he doesn't know how to fix it. He's worried for Remus because up til now, Sirius has been rather flighty. 
> 
> Then he finds out it's been going on for a while, and so clearly he was in the wrong. Only he doesn't know how to say so. But sometimes in families, these flare-ups happen, and then everyone just lets it go, which is sort of what happens when he says he wants to tell Lily. I'm sorry I didn't write it better the first time!


End file.
